


Никогда не

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Psychologi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда слишком вживаешься в роль...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Дауни-обцелую-всех-младшему и их крепким обнимашкам с Крисом   
> http://pixs.ru/showimage/5gif_9625736_21929296.gif
> 
> Так, я не знаю, в каком порядке снимали сцены, но в моем фике последней сценой для Дауни стала СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!! сцена с письмом Кэпа и телефоном. Для Криса - появление Кэпа в тюрьме, чтобы спасти Клинта, Сэма, Скотта и Ванду.  
>  По поводу трейлеров - тоже, вполне возможно, что у них были номера в отелях или съемные квартиры. Но я хочу так.

Пресс-тур в самом разгаре. Очередная страна, очередной город, очередной кинотеатр, очередная премьера. Журналисты, фотографы, вспышки, вопросы… Кто-то из ребят истерит по-тихому, кто-то — по-громкому, кто-то попивает втихаря вискарь по утрам из нагрудной фляжки, кто-то по полночи залипает в Интернете или в игры, лишь бы отключиться от всей этой невыносимой кутерьмы, которая словно вошла в нескончаемую восьмерку, и теперь вечно повторяется, лишь меняются декорации…

«Чертов День сурка», — усмехается про себя Крис и продолжает улыбаться и махать толпе, отвечать, шутить… Он никогда не признается им.

Крики с другого конца красной дорожки усиливаются, Эванс оборачивается, зная, что наступил тот самый момент…

Роберт идет по красной дорожке как… как чертов Роберт Дауни-младший aka Тони Старк aka Железный человек aka самый невозможный и прекрасный пафосный ублюдок. Вечные эксклюзивные кеды, модный, с иголочки костюм, очки, за которыми прячутся глаза, один взгляд которых бьет в голову похлеще бутылки самого дорогого виски. Но Эванс никогда не признается в этом.

Роб неспешно идет вдоль рядов фанатов, подписывая все и всех, одной своей улыбкой заставляя собравшихся там визжать и пищать вне зависимости Team Cap или Team Iron man. И это константа. Его невозможно не любить. Невозможно не смотреть. Невозможно. Невозможный Роберт.

Мужчина медленно равняется с Эвансом, и теперь все его внимание — только для него. Мягкая улыбка, снятые очки и тот самый сшибающий с ног взгляд. Шаг вперед, и вот они уже обнимают друг друга. Камеры начинают щелкать со скоростью выстрелов из Калашникова, фанаты переходят на ультразвук, а репортеры продолжают что-то тараторить на фоне…

Но Крису плевать. Ему плевать на происходящее. Плевать на словно заевшую реальность. Плевать на назойливых журналистов и папарацци, что в преддверии премьеры сошли с ума, осаждая актера, на уже окончательно сошедших с ума фанатов и постепенно сходящий с ума остальной каст фильма.

Он готов отдать себя в вечное рабство студийным боссам Марвел за то, что сейчас происходит.

Эванс позволяет себе расслабиться. Тянется к Робу, на что тот приветливо распахивает руки. Кладет свои большие ладони на дорогую ткань, медленно скользя по ней, обхватывая Дауни поудобнее, крепче прижимая к себе. Склоняет голову, утыкаясь носом в шею, и выдыхает горячий воздух прямо на обнаженную кожу, зная, что по ней сейчас пробегают мурашки. Роберт так же крепко прижимает его к себе в ответ, улыбается куда-то в ухо, правой рукой хлопает по спине, ощутимо, как можно большим количеством способов обозначая свое присутствие. А левой, точнее большим ее пальцем с нажимом проводит раз за разом в том месте, где легла рука.

Крис дышит его запахом, вбирает в себя, стараясь напитаться им, чтобы вспоминать потом, когда все это закончится. Прижимает его голову к своему плечу широкой ладонью на затылке, не ерошит волосы, боясь испортить укладку, но Роберту достаточно одного этого факта прикосновения. Хотя он никогда не признается в этом.

Объятия распадаются, мужчины заучено продолжают улыбаться на камеры и вести себя как и подобает звездам.

Они никогда не признаются. Больше никогда.

Не признаются, как сильно им пришлось погрузиться в созданные ими образы. Как глубоко влезть в шкуры своих героев. Как долго носить маски вражды и непримиримости с позициями друг друга.

Крис не признается, как после последнего «Стоп! Снято!» буквально сбежал с площадки и заперся в своем трейлере, не желая никого видеть. Как буквально сдирал с себя одежду, не думая о том, что костюмеры будут потом делать с оставшимися вхлам порванными тряпками. Как час сидел в душе, забыв включить воду. Как подпрыгнул на кровати, услышав яростный стук в дверь.

Роберт никогда не признается, как после последнего «Стоп! Снято!» спокойно переоделся в свою одежду, которая максимально отличалась от того, что в этой сцене носил Тони, но так и не смог выпустить эту допотопную раскладушку из рук. Как медленно прошел к трейлерам, судорожно оббегая глазами парковку рядом, с облегчением замечая, что машина Криса все еще на месте. И только в конце он сорвался — ему нужно было увидеть Криса прямо сейчас. Но дверь оказалась заперта.

Замок щелкнул.

Роберт вошел внутрь, вновь запирая за собой дверь. Развернулся и впился взглядом в замершего как кролик перед удавом Эванса. А потом как-то беспомощно выдохнул, отшвырнул телефон и буквально налетел на Криса, с силой сжимая его в объятиях, отчего оба плашмя повалились на разворошенную постель.

Крис в ответ сжал так, что ребра затрещали, уткнулся в плечо и как-то судорожно всхлипнул. У Роба защемило в груди.

— Я с тобой, Крис, слышишь? Я с тобой… Ты со мной? Крис? Со мной?

— Да, да-да-да, черт, Бобби, я… я с тобой. Всегда с тобой. Черт. Как же мне тебя не хватало…

Голос надломленный, чужое сердце под собственной грудью билось как сумасшедшее, а судорожное дыхание, казалось, было предвестником приступа паники. Какой там надежный способ его предотвратить? Напугать?

Роберт двумя руками хватает Криса за голову, отодвигая парня от себя, смотрит в эти невозможные голубые глаза, чуть повлажневшие, на дрожащие губы, и с силой впивается в них, забирая все внимание Эванса себе, заставляя ослепнуть и оглохнуть. Коротко промычав, Крис еще и немеет, отвечая на поцелуй, скользя руками под растянутую майку, поглаживая кожу Роба, одновременно с этим разводя ноги, позволяя обернутому вокруг бедер полотенцу окончательно раскрыться. Дауни даже не заметил поначалу, что Крис обнажен, но теперь позволяет себе все, чего хотелось так давно: прижать ближе, смешать слюну, ласкать языком — язык, шею, кожу, соски, неважно, — тереться всем телом, причитая, повторяя, обещая и прося:

— Мой, мой-мой-мой, твой, твой, черт, я с тобой, не отпущу, не уйду, не смогу, никогда-никогда, всегда, всегда…

Крис лишь благодарно стонет под ним, всхлипывает, растирая свои слезы по его коже, боясь хоть на секунду закрыть глаза, руками стягивает последнюю одежду с Роба и вновь впивается в губы, правой рукой накрывая оба их члена, сжимая сразу, горячо, крепко, кожа к коже, головка к головке, двигает бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак сам и потираясь о любовника, ногой прижимает ближе, стонет в рот бесстыдно, в голос.

Роб своей правой зеркалит движение, помогает, большим пальцем поддевает яички и забирается чуть дальше.

Во время оргазма Крис остервенело хватается пальцами за короткие прядки волос у Роба на затылке, прижимая лоб ко лбу, не отрывая взгляда. Дауни захлебывается воздухом, все тело пронзает сладостная судорога, большой палец левой руки так сильно вжимается в кожу над бедренной косточкой, что под коротким ногтем проступает кровь.

После они лениво дремлют, переплетясь телами, Эванс, извиняясь, мягко прочесывает подушечками затылок партнера, а Роберт зализывает ранку на бедре Криса.

Они никогда не признаются. Уже некому признаваться. Тот, кто должен знать, что нужен, — уже знает.


End file.
